Timeless
by Pakster123
Summary: Warp is back and he is stronger than ever. Will time be on Starfire's side as she tries to reverse her mistake? Please comment and give ideas
1. Starfire's mistake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS THOUGH I WISH I DID :P**

Warp was attempting to steal a precious relic at the National Mueseum in Jump City. He easily passed through all security systems with his futuristic technology and attacked the guards with his uncomparable gadgets. His footsteps echoed through the hall as he was walking closer and closer to his secret ingredient of charging his suit; the Crystal of Zelda. Its minerals power the suit naturally and has enough energy to fuel the batteries within his suit in addition to unleashing full power. However, his theft was delayed by the legendary Teen Titans.

A birdarang slashed his hand causing him to drop his blaster. "It's been a long time, Warp," said Robin. Warp growled but maintained his patience for he had a new wild card..two to be exact. Once Robin called the Titans, Warp threw down a pearl and immediately disappeared into thin air. Confused, the Titans searched around the room searching for a guy with a hideous tin can suit. Suddenly, Warp appeared again behind Robin and threw a punch from behind. However, Warp underestimated Robin's agility and when Robin ducked, Warp fell over. Cyborg shot with his sonic waves, but Warp disappeared again.

Starfire announced, "He has a new trick of teleportation." Raven added a sarcastic comment, "How could you tell?"Warp then reappeared closer to the crystal and the more the Titans tried to fight him, the more he eluded their attacks. Raven decided to enclose the perimeter with her black force field as Starfire held her arm out for light. _Warp can't teleport out of this forcefield_.

His pearls were useless and he couldn't teleport any longer. He tried to shoot the forcefield, but Starfire shot him in his other hand and from behind Starfire, Beastboy came in the form of a rhino and destroyed his armor. Though BB's head was dizzy, it was worth it.

"Ha! Fools! You cannot outsmart the future!" laughed Warp. He took off his suit and took out another gadget and cracked the forcefield. Raven fell to the ground from the shock. He thought to himself, time to use his last card. He stopped time with a talisman. Warp looked around to see everyone frozen in time except for Starfire. She kept on shooting starbolts at him.

"You again?" asked Warp in disbelief. Starfire replied, "You will be chained once and for all!" She shot with intensity and out of control. "Now now, you don't want to hurt your friends," Warp chuckled. Starfire stopped in her tracks, but it was too late. Warp shot a laser at Robin and he undid the spell as he shot.

Time suddenly functioned again. Robin looked around to see a laser beam heading towards him. By the time he tried to jump, the beam hit him right into the chest. Robin fell to the ground. Smoke was rising from his wound and he was knocked out severely. The others ran towards Robin and tried to see if he was alright. Starfire watched and was startled by what happened. She flew towards him and hugged him tightly. Warp ran away with the Crystal as the others were trying to save Robin.

Cyborg converted his sonic cannon into a cardiac defibrillator. Robin was in a critical situation and the last resort was the cardiac defibrillator. He took them together and shocked Robin. With sweat down his face, Cyborg performed all medical procedures he could as the ambulance was coming.

Starfire cried by his side saying again and again that it was all her fault. She held him preciously and held his hand in the ambulance car. The doctors that were aboard were doing CPR trying to preserve his life. She angrily cried, "Hurry! Save him please!"

Meanwhile, the others were at the tower waiting for any news at all. They didn't know what to expect..Cyborg and Beastboy were down and arguing on what was going to happen. Raven yelled at them to stop. "Robin is injured...nothing is official until we see what happened ourselves.." she said but ended it with a morbid sigh. Then, their communicators rang.

Starfire was crying on the screen and gave away the news they didn't want to hear. Her silence were greater than words itself. Cyborg slammed the coffee table and Beastboy covered his face with his hands. Raven let out a few tears..._Robin was their leader and now he's gone.._

After an hour of mourning, Cyborg took the initiative and told the team to move out..to the hospital. They marched to the hospital in grief and headed toward the corpse room. They saw Starfire collapsed on the ground next to a table with a cloth covering a body..Robin's body.

Beastboy cried, "I can't look." Raven then took the cloth off...to reveal...an old man? Starfire shocked, apologized and said that Robin wasn't to the right but to the left. Cyborg was hoping she was joking but realized she wasn't. He then took the authority to reveal Robin's corpse.

Slowly, Cyborg unfolded the cloth and recognized Robin's spikey hair along with his mask. He sighed, "It's true..our leader has fallen." Raven touched his forehead and shook her head, "He's gone forever." Beastboy hugged Starfire saying that it was okay, but they all knew they wouldn't be okay. She kept sobbing, unleashing a cascade of salty tears down her face.


	2. A second chance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS THOUGH I WISH I DID :P**

_Robin is gone..I should have saved Robin..and I should have..I should have..told him how muched I loved him..I wish I can reverse my mistake..._

Cyborg called Bruce Wayne to break the news, while the others prepared for Robin's funeral. Starfire went into Robin's room and was cleaning his dwelling. She depressingly washed the floors and organized his papers. As sensitive as she was, she tried to toughen up, prove Robin that she was okay..and to try to prove herself that it was okay. She scrubbed his desk angrily, bursting out. Slowly, she fell to the ground and started pounding her chest.

_It hurts. In here, in my heart, it is empty and hurt..I yearn for Robin and Robin only.._She cried as she kept on pounding her chest. The rest of the Titans watched from the door and sighed. Cyborg came in and patted her back. Starfire then ran to him and hugged him. Cyborg was as comforting as her kanorphka. Beastboy then came and hugged her from behind. Raven also pitied and tried to console her. Starfire felt embraced by her other members. For what seemed forever, she cried and so did the other Titans.

However, the mourning was interrupted by a call. Cyborg answered the phone and replied with 'Yes' and 'I understand.' He said, "It's time..." Beastboy and Cyborg were in their black tuxedos and Raven was in a black dress with her cape. They waited for Starfire, but Starfire insisted that they leave without her. The three of them reluctantly left for the funeral.

She laid on the ground and spotted something under his bed. Though she knew she shouldn't, she decided to take it out. It...was a box...she shook it slightly and heard a familiar sound. Unable to control her curiousity, she opened the box delicately and saw to her surprise, his blorthog necklace she had given him. A slight smile came to her face.._He kept it this whole time._

Abruptly, a thought came to her mind. Her eyes grew wide and she ran out of the Tower and left the necklace on the ground. She ran back to the mueseum, unable to fly due to her depression. She passed through the police tape and dashed toward the scene. She looked for her possible solution...the Clock of Eternity. Two years ago, Warp had come to steal the Clock of Eternity and managed to control time with it. Through this, she was able to change Warp's past...she had hoped that it could change her present.

She let out a breath as she punched the glassware that was protecting it. She then immediately ran with the Clock of Eternity and went onto the rooftop of the mueseum. "Here goes nothing," Starfire whispered. She jumped off the building with the clock and as she fell, a portal opened. She prayed in mid air that it would lead her to the scene and soon enough, she blacked out.

**AT ROBIN'S FUNERAL**

"Where's Starfire? Is she still at the Tower?" asked Cyborg. Beastboy and Raven shrugged. Cyborg gave Raven his go-get-her look and Raven nodded. She flew to the Tower and called out Starfire's name. "Starfire! You have to come see Robin...before we bury him," Raven said, "Starfire?" Her voice went from serious to worried. It was quiet..too quiet. She went around looking for Starfire and went into Robin's room. Raven spotted the open box and saw the blorthog necklace. She called Cyborg.

"Starfire's gone...she's not in the tower," Raven reported. Cyborg shocked demanded for more details. "Where could that girl go?" Cyborg asked aloud. Raven tried to calm him down. Cyborg placed his head into his hands and let out an angry tantrum. He yelled at Robin, "Why did you have to go man? Who are you to decide to leave us like this? What are you,huh? We trusted you, we followed you, and you left us..left Starfire." Beastboy held him back and said, "Dude, not here...not in front of the other heroes." He turned around and saw Batman. Batman had his serious face, but tried to lighten up.

"You're the Titans right?" asked Batman. Beastboy replied with a 'Yes Sir.' Batman escorted the two distraught boys outside. They sat out as the wind gently blew by. Batman started first. "That kid..was different than other kids..that kid chose justice over revenge. He had the chance to kill the man who killed his parents, but he decided to let justice prevail and take its course. I never told him, but I was the proudest foster father in the world," Batman said. Beastboy held his knees to his chest and responded, "I wish he knew that." Batman went on his knees and cried out, "Robin? Robin, do you hear me? I order you to respond...you were the true hero, better than me, better than the Justice League..you were born a hero! I never told you this, but I am proud of you son!" Cyborg looked down at the water.

Batman went towards him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Now, you have to lead this team..Cyborg..at first, I was upset at Robin for leaving, but I cannot have _his _team fall apart..I will support you financially and physically as well, but hang on." Cyborg cried and looked at the picture of him together in his wallet. Batman fixed his suit and put on his mask...his tough mask..and went back into the room.

Cyborg called Raven and asked for any sign. Raven said, "I did see Robin's blorthog necklace..but I don't see what could have made her leave." Beastboy and Cyborg pondered on where she would go.

**BACK WITH STARFIRE**

Starfire woke up and saw the sirens ringing. Robin was there...he was in front of her..She tried to reach out her hand to him..but Robin backed away. He shook her.

Robin said, "Starfire, wake up! Warp has broke into the mueseum! Hurry up!" The other three ran to the scene and Robin joined them. Starfire, too flew with them (to her surprise) to the mueseum. She saw Warp and decided to change her ways of fighting. Starfire flew into Warp and pushed him to the wall. She slammed his arms into the wall but Warp managed to take his feet out and kicked her away. Robin threw a birdarang at Warp's, Starfire shot at Warp's other arm, Raven made her forcefield, Beastboy destroyed his breastplate, and everything occurred as usual. Starfire had to make the change when Warp decided to stop time.

Warp stopped time and they were at the moment; the moment of truth. Warp was about to shoot the laser, until Starfire flew and kicked the laser above. Warp undid the spell, and Starfire prayed hoping that it worked. It did, but the ceiling above, collapsed and landed...on Robin.


	3. This is it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS THOUGH I WISH I DID :P**

_Again, I have made a mistake...a grave mistake.._

The ceiling collapsed on Robin before he could react. The weight of the ceiling and the altitude from where is fell, stressed his body too much. Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy were doing whatever they could to pull all the rubble from his body. They tried all they could to take off the weight. Or else, Robin would die from the pressure.

The clock was ticking and time was running out. Robin cried out in pain. His screams clouded Starfire's ears and the gory sight was overwhelming. She hurried up and took out the Clock and prayed for time to rewind. She screamed out, "No!" and suddenly light blinded the scene.

She woke up again in her room, alarmed. She was gasping. Robin tried to wake her up and was ready to leave again to stop Warp. Starfire grabbed his arm, tightly.

"Robin, don't go...please, I beg of you. Don't go!" begged Starfire. Robin looked back at her, confused. "What's wrong Starfire?" asked Robin. She just shook her head and begged him not to go. BB was at the door panicking and telling them to hurry. He turned around and was ready to leave her and...she helplessly let go..

_I cannot avoid this scene, but that does not mean I do not have the power to change Robin's fate_

She hesitantly followed the crew to the mueseum. All happened according as before. Starfire was afraid that she would fail this time too. It was approximately 2 minutes before Warp would try to stop time and attack Robin. Now, it was 1 minute...30..29..28..27..Warp took out his gadget and threw it at Raven's forcefield..26..25..24..23..Raven collapsed..22..21..20..19..18..17..16..15..Starfire ran towards Warp's talisman and shot a starbolt at it. It was glowing with a green fire and burned to the ground.

Warp cried, "Noo! My talisman! It's my last wild card! You will pay!" Starfire punched him left, right and again. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Robin came to stop her. "Stop Starfire. We won! It's over," Robin said with a smile. She stopped.._Is it really over? Can Robin live until he is grey?_

She let her guard down as Cyborg was holding down Warp. Warp glared at Starfire and smiled as his one hand escaped Cyborg's grasp and shot his plutonium revolver at Starfire. Starfire turned around as time started to go slowly. Robin saw the revolver come out of Warp's hand.

He ran towards Starfire and pushed her away. She saw Robin jumping in the air and the bullet integrating into his chest. He fell to the ground and was lifeless. Starfire cried out again as she held the clock to her chest. _Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock..the clock seemed timeless._

She woke up and saw all the Titans crowding around her except for Robin. "Where's Robin?" she asked. The others shook their head. Raven decided to break it to her. "Robin, got shot..trying to save you, Star." Cyborg shook his head. BB just looked away. Starfire looked at her hands and touched her heart. _I'm in the present.._

"Starfire must be hallucinating and traumatized,"Cyborg whispered. Beastboy suggested, "Maybe we should leave her alone." Raven kicked them out with black lightning and closed the door.

Starfire looked around...she desperately searched for a piece of paper and pen. She tried to write, but she had difficulty. However, she kept trying and trying. With her shaking hands, she wrote sincerely and flew out the window with the Clock of Eternity.


	4. The Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS THOUGH I WISH I DID :P**

_I have to make things straight..Robin is my responsibility and the one I love.._

Starfire walked to the mueseum and placed the Clock of Eternity on the altar it was originially in. She looked at her communicator and smiled. _Today, she would change everything and the Titans would return to their rightful place, without her._ She let out a few tears, but focused on her mission. She placed her hands on the Clock and closed her eyes.

_I want to return to the fight against Warp, one last time. Please, let me do this one last time..please..._She felt a wind whirl around her rapidly and accelerating as she levitated into a portal. Her eyes then opened to see Robin's face for what may seem like the last time.

"Is it time to get Warp?" asked Starfire. Robin was surprised, "How'd you know?" She held his hand gently and smiled. Robin just smiled, not knowing anything. The rest of the team were in a hurry to run to the mueseum. Starfire followed the team and hoped it would be alright.

At the mueseum, the Titans arrived and Robin threw a birdarang that slashed Warp's hand causing him to drop his blaster. "It's been a long time, Warp," said Robin. Warp growled but maintained his patience for he had a new wild card..two to be exact. Starfire this time said, "Raven create a forcefield now!" Raven felt flustered by her sudden voice, but did it anyway. She then ordered Cyborg to give out a flashlight. "Why can't you do it? What's the point?" Cyborg asked, also confused. "Just listen! Warp has teleportation gadgets and we must destroy them before he can trigger it," Starfire yelled. Robin saw Warp and started kicking. Warp dodged each attack, but did not expect Starfire to suddenly attack from behind. Warp's arm was shot and injured from Starfire's starbolts. Then, he turned around to see Beastboy in the form of a tiger ready to scratch his suit. Beastboy was about to slash his claws, until Warp threw multiple lights that blinded him. Raven too was overwhelmed by the brightness and let go of her force field.

Starfire flew and took the Crystal of Zelda away from Warp's reach. Cyborg shot his cannon at Warp before Warp could try to hurt Starfire. Warp's suit was damaged and now he couldn't go back to the future. Raven used her black force to hold Warp in arrested position. His hands were stuck to his side, but he had enough room to throw down a smoke bomb and recite the spells of his talisman. Smoke covered the room and Warp stopped time.

Starfire chased Warp and slid on the ground as she kicked the Crystal farther and farther away. She placed her arms in a cross and threw out starbolts. "I will not let you ruin our team again," Starfire yelled. Warp chuckled. "You used the Clock of Eternity to try to change your team's fate, didn't you?" Starfire was shocked. "How... you..know? Weren't you.." she stuttered. "Well Starfire. As I said the very first time, you can't outsmart the future can you? I just played along with your game to see how you would try to stop me..ha! You are a tease," Warp mocked. "You will repair what you have done!" Starfire snarled. She flew Warp into the air while crashing through the rooftop of the mueseum.

"Ha! Haven't you learned before? You cannot change what has happened! Robin will eventually die and there is nothing you can do about it," Warp said bitterly. Starfire was holding him in the air. To his surprise, she laughed. Warp demanded, "What's so funny? Do you want to see your Robin die again?' Starfire smiled. "You will lose this time and Robin will live..." Starfire said. Warp started to shake. "What are you going to do?" Warp asked.

She looked down at the Titans from the cracked roof. "I'm going to set things straight," Starfire whispered. Warp seemed fearful of Starfire, not knowing what she was going to do. Starfire yelled, "Recite the spell now!" Warp said, "Never!" Starfire yelled one last time, "Recite it or we both fall to our death!" Warp immediately recited it out of ultimate fear. Time started to move again.

Robin and the others were confused. "Where's Starfire?" asked Robin. BB corrected him, "Where is Starfire and _Warp_?" Raven looked up and pointed to the sky. "Raven, lift me up," Robin ordered. Raven sent a black disc and Robin elevated near Starfire and Warp. Warp secretly looked back and made a sneak attack on Robin. He used his shoulder-mounted laser blaster to blast Robin behind. Starfire dropped Warp and flew towards Robin. Robin stood there shocked to be hugged by Starfire.

"Starfire? What are you doin..." Robin stopped short. Starfire's weight was bringing him down. She was unconsious...Robin looked down her back to see blood trickling down her spine from a hole where the laser blasted it. He laid her down on the black disc and started yelling. "Raven! Bring me down! Right now!" Robin ordered. She panicked and descended the disc. Meanwhile, Beastboy was flying towards to Warp to catch him before he fell. Cyborg shot his vortex regulator with accurate aim before Warp could try to open another portal back to the future.

As soon as Cyborg and Beastboy finished Warp and sent him over to the national police department, they came to see what happened. Starfire was gurgling and uncontrollably losing blood. Robin's uniform was stained with her blood as Robin tried doing medical procedures on her before the ambulance arrived. The ambulance placed her on the stretcher and put an oxygen mask while pushing on her wound. Robin held her hand in his hands and kept praying for her to be okay.


	5. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS THOUGH I WISH I DID :P**

_Starfire, wake up...please..it's all my fault, wake up, I beg of you.._

Robin waited for the doctor's response in the waiting room...Because Starfire was of alien origin, it would seem impossible to perform surgery, but the doctor agreed to try his best despite the low chance she had. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven waited alongside him. Beastboy went up to Raven and said, "Everything's ok, Rae." Raven tried to feel assured, but even she felt depressed from what happened. Cyborg placed his hand on Robin's shoulder and said, "Robin, she'll be fine..she's a big girl now..she'll overcome this." Just then, however, the surgeon came out with the opposite news.

"Starfire from Tamaran has passed away on..." began the surgeon, but Robin would hear none of it. He grabbed the surgeon by the collar and demanded him to stop. Cyborg lifted Robin away from the surgeon. "Robin..." Raven whispered. Beastboy cried out, "Star..." As the nurses came out with a body covered in a cloth, Robin couldn't believe it. He walked slowly towards the stretcher. He hesitantly reached out his hand to slightly take off the cloth. Once he saw Starfire's lifeless face, tears started bursting out. Robin just couldn't accept that Starfire was gone.

"Starfire...Starfire open your eyes..please..open your eyes," Robin cried, "it's time to wake up..Starfire!" Beastboy closed his eyes and turned away. Raven tried to hold in her tears and calmly said, "Starfire, we have to go..shopping together as you always wanted." Cyborg added, "Robin needs you ,Star. We need you." No matter what they said, Starfire's eyes remained closed. She was gone..forever..

**AT TITANS' TOWER..**

Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven came into the tower after holding the funeral. "Where's Robin?" asked Cyborg. Beastboy and Raven didn't know. "I'll have a word with him," Cyborg said.

Cyborg went into Robin's room to find it empty. He then went into Starfire's room.

He looked around and saw nobody either...As he was ready to leave the room, he spotted a note on Starfire's bed. Cyborg started to read the note and then immediately called the others. Raven and Beastboy ran into the room...but Robin was still gone.

**AT JUMP CITY PRISON...**

"Bring back Starfire," Robin demanded, "Why? Why did you kill her?" Warp took a few moments to laugh. "I never killed her..she chose this path. _You_ were the reason why she died," Warp reminded him. Robin slammed his hands on the desk and charged towards Warp.

He held him by the collar and started to hit him against the floor.

"Do you know what makes this humorous?" Warp asked. Robin stopped midway with his fist in the air. "Your stupid girlfriend did whatever she could to let you live. That girl took her chances and went back in time to save you," Warp said. Robin demanded, "What are you talking about?" Warp serenely replied, "She tried to change your fate by using the Clock of Eternity. Originally, _you_ were supposed to be dead but she went back in time to save you." While Warp was talking, Robin started to let go of him.

Then, a prison guard came in to take Warp back to his cell. Robin saluded and allowed him to take Warp back. He then ran. He ran out the prison, into the rain, until he reached Titan's Tower.

**AT TITANS' TOWER**

Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy were reading the letter when suddenly, they heard the doorbell. They went down to the opt room and saw Robin, drenched at the door. "Dude, where were you?" asked Beastboy. Robin was out of breath and close to fainting. Cyborg ran to catch him.

Together, they went into Robin's room and tried to maintain Robin's temperature and keep him warm. When he first woke up, he could see a blinding light through the crease of his eye. His eyes fluttered and finally managed to open. All he could think about was Starfire, the one who he loved but never had the chance to tell her.

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Cyborg. Robin shook his head and woke up to reality, the harsh reality he wanted to escape from. Raven handed Robin a letter..from Starfire. In her scribbbly handwriting, Starfire wrote:

If any of you ever read this, please know that you were true friends of mine...Today, I will set things right..permanently. Before I leave however..Robin? I loved you and please..never forget..Now, this is enough. Being a Titan was enough..If time permits, we may meet again..someday..

Robin's hands were shaking violently as he read the letter. His tears accidently smeared a little bit of the ink on the note as he held it against his heart; his aching heart. "Starfire died to save me..and she loved me this whole time..I didn't know," he cried.


End file.
